flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Background Singers
The Background Singers are a group of singing voices that is heard throughout nearly every episode singing the name of an item Flapjack obtains or sees in an amusing melody. The background singers also announced characters such as Lady Nickelbottoms and The Businessman. It is unknown who or what it is but Flapjack seems to be aware of it for in some episodes (Foot Burn and Oh You Animal!) he is seen trying to find the voice's source. It might be an otherworldly entity that for some reason likes to sing the names of things that appear. Trivia *The voice actor is unknown and anything about it is unknown, although traces of Mark "Thurop" Van Orman's voice can be detected if one pays close attention... *It sings as a honkey-tonk choir in How the West was Fun. List of appearances Season 1: * "Kid Nickels" - "A BUSINESS MAN!" "A REAL ADVENTURER!" "The glorious end! the end..." *"The Sweet Life" - "The richest lady in Stormalong!" "ADVENTUUUUUUUURE!" *"Several Leagues Above the Sea!" - "Forgiveness!" *"That's a Wrap!" - '' "The candy barrel!" "''Two pieces of candaaayyy..." *"Skooled" - "Caaanndddyyyy" *"Foot Burn" - '' "Expired candy! Free..." "A real official junior trolley haaaaat!"'' *"How the West Was Fun" - "It's a penciiiiillll..." "Overall enthusiasm, overall enthusiasm, overall enthusiasm, YEE HAAAWWW!" "Candied Islaaannnd..." *"Sittin' Muscle" - "POWER HUG!" *"Beard Buddies" - "How to make a fake beard out of glue and hair!" *"Balance" - "A message in a bottle!" *"Lead 'Em and Weep" - "Followeeerrrr FOLLOWEEEERRR!" "Ambergriiiissss..." *"Whale Times" - "Trashy necklace that looks like garbage!" *"Plant Man" - "Fresh fruuuuiiiit" "Fruit!" *"Fish Heads" - "Cats are attracted to fish!" *"Ben Boozled" - "Promotion!" *"Dear Diary" - "Flapjack's secret diary!" *"Diamonds in the Stuff" - "GHOST PRISON!" *"Tee Hee Tummy Tums" - "The most beautiful man in the woooorrrld" "The most beautiful the end in the woooorrrld" Season 2: * "Jar She Blows" - "One pieces of cannndayyy" "Faaake Genie Island..." * "Behind the Curtain" - "Behind the cuuurtainnn..." "A box with his name on it!" * "Shut It" - "One boring story later!" "Two boring stories later!" "Flapjack realizes that nobody respects K'nuckles!" * "Who's Mooching Who?" - "A gazillion dollar bill! Wow" "The most expensive tooth pick...in the world!" "Friends till the end!" "A medium sized chest of riches..." * "Fancy Pants" - "If you can fit into these...they're freeee" * "Cuddle Trouble" - "Cuddler, cuddler, cuddler, cuddler, cuddler...CUDDLER!" "The tightest knot in the world!" * "Who's That Man in the Mirror?" - "A REAL ADVENTURER!" * "Candy Casanova" - "A favor for Peppermint!" * "Mind the Store, Don't Look in the Drawer" - "It's a piece of fancy candy from the beginning of the episode...ba da da da da!" * "Under the Sea Monster" - "Break glass in case of sea monster!" "Are you sure? are you...sure?" * "Low Tidings" - "LEGS!" * "Fastest Man Alive" - "Bi-cycle..." "It's the real, it's the real bicycle, it's the real, it's the real HUUHH!" * "Oh You Animal!" - "Stormalong Second Chance Home for Boys, cause they deserve it..." * "The Return of Sally Syrup" - "Sally Syrup!" * "Just One Kiss" - "Just One Kiss...Jackie, Mike, and Benton! JOHN! Candy barrel!" * "What's Eatin' Ya Cap'm?" - "Termite Oil!" "Termite...Saw Oil!" * "All Hands on Deck" - "All hands on deck, you can hear the sailors call" ' Season 3:' * "Candy Colleague" - "Doctor Barber's smooth operations..." * "These Boots Were Made for Walking (On Your Face) - "Los tacones de Santiago! Ha ha ha ha!" * "Highlandlubber" - "Adventure pantaloons!" * "Who Let the Cats Out of the Old Bag's House?" - "Dogalong Harbor..." * "Fish Out of Water" - "The candy coral!" "The secret layer...of the mermen" Category:Minor characters Category:Running Gags